


I wanna hold counsel with the ghost of my father

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Series: the Liam Chronicles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: Liam struggles with what it might mean if his father knows the truest thing about him.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton/Liam Pollard (oc), William Clayton/OC
Series: the Liam Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	I wanna hold counsel with the ghost of my father

**Author's Note:**

> This took several turns I didn't expect. And it made me cry many times. So I hope you love it. Also I didn't edit it....
> 
> Also thank you Scarlet for the song that led to the title!!!

He didn’t really know what to do or where to go for that matter. His mom was out of town at some conference in DC. She wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. It had been spring break, and he was supposed to spend the week at his dad’s. But he didn’t think he could go back there even if it would just be for tonight.

So Liam rode the city bus around for half the morning. He should have grabbed his backpack when he left. He could at least be studying or something. But he hadn’t thought about that when he took off. He didn’t think about anything but his father’s words to him, despite his efforts to push their conversation from his mind. He didn’t want to be that kid crying on public transit.

Liam spotted the community center coming up as the next stop, and before he could think of a reason not to, he got up to exit the bus.

Liam wandered into the building, following the sounds of what seemed like the center’s self defense class. He was proven right when he came up to the open gym and spotted Zoe at a punching bag with someone he didn’t really know, but he knew she was the police captain. 

He stayed rooted in his spot, until he felt someone come to stand next to him.

“Liam?” Mr. Queen looked at him with a little confusion. “I didn’t know you took lessons here?”

“Oh, um,” Liam shook his head, and tried to pull a smile to his face. “I don’t. I was looking for William.”

“He’s with Felicity at Smoak Tech today. She had a coding emergency and he wanted to see the project she’d working on,” he replied. “He said he was gonna text you in case you came by the apartment later looking for him.”

“I um, I broke my phone this morning,” Liam said with a small nod, trying to block the sound of his phone shattering against his bedroom wall as it whizzed passed his head. “I was hoping he’d come help me pick out a new one. But I can go on my own.”

“What made you think he’d be here?” Mr. Queen asked as he watched him. Closer than Liam would have liked anyone to look at him right then.

“When we’re not hanging out he’s usually with Zoe,” Liam shrugged. “I took a guess. I didn’t know you came here?”

He smiled. “Rene sprained his wrist sparing with a friend of ours. I told him I’d help Dinah with the self defense class for the day. Do you wanna try it out?”

He held out a pair of boxing gloves, and Liam gulped. “No thanks, sir. I’m not big on punching. I should go. Tell Will I’ll call him once I get my new phone set up.”

He moved to leave, but Mr. Queen held his arm out for him to stay. “We’re almost done here. I can give you a ride to the mall if you want?”

“I’m fine,” he said with a sigh. “Really I like the bus. It’s calming.”

“Liam, your mother may not be my biggest fan, but I think she’d rather you get a ride from an adult than taking the bus,” he replied. “Besides we can take Felicity and Will some lunch. I know how they are, they will for sure forget to eat and then order way too much Big Belly Burger.”

He didn’t have a reason to say no. Not without admitting to Mr. Queen that he just wanted to hide out somewhere his dad wouldn’t think to look for him. 

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Let me go tell Dinah I’m gonna cut out,” Oliver said with a grin. “Just wait for me right here okay?”

Liam nodded, leaning his back against the archway. He should have just left. Gone back to his mom’s and hung out by himself until school tomorrow. But that would be the first place his dad came looking for him. And he really wasn’t ready for round two of this. If he’d ever be.

He thought about the morning, about waking up to the sound of his dad crashing around his room. Digging through his dresser, his notebooks all open and spread all over his bedroom floor. Liam had no idea what the hell had gotten into him, why he was freaking out or why he smelled like a liquor store at six o’clock in the morning. And he was about to ask him what was wrong when his father turned to him and said just one thing.

_ “So who the hell is William?” _

He knew he was screwed after that.

“You ready to go?” Mr. Queen asked when he walked back over. “You need to use my phone to call your mom or dad at all?”

He shook his head, smiling again. “No I told them I would call when I got my new phone turned on.”

He couldn’t let Mr. Queen know what had happened at his house that morning. While he had personally never seen the man in action as the Green Arrow, something told Liam if Oliver Queen knew what his father had done and said, the vigilante would pay Richard Pollard a visit.

“Okay, let’s go get you that new phone,” Oliver chuckled to himself. “Though I am probably very under qualified to help you with this.”

It was the first real grin Liam had all morning, but he was happy for it all the same. “It’s cool. I already know which one I’m getting.”

“Oh good. This might come as a shock but I’m not as computer savvy as my wife or son.”

He let Oliver guide him over to his car, and he took a deep breath before he climbed in. He could do this. He would go, get his phone, maybe have lunch grab some lunch. And then he’d have Oliver take him to his mom’s house. He could get through one afternoon with Will’s dad without thinking about his own. He could make it the rest of the day without needing to breakdown about what happened before he left. Right? 

\---

It didn’t take him long to get his new phone more than happy his mom got his that emergency credit card, though he’d have to tell her something about what happened to his old one. But maybe she’d believe that he dropped it down the stairs at his dad’s place. And with all his contacts stored online, he got to syncing his phone as soon as he and Mr. Queen got back to the car. 

“So what are you feeling for lunch?” Oliver asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“You don’t have to invite me to lunch you know?” Liam kept his eyes focused out the window. “I’ll just go home and hang out until my mom gets back.”

“I thought William said your mom went to DC?”

“Right.” Liam froze, keeping his face turned away. “Yeah, I meant my dad’s place. I just don’t spend as much time there as I do my moms. So I spaced.”

He could feel Mr. Queen watching him. “Liam is everything alright?”

He pushed everything he was feeling down as far as he could. Then he let a smile cross his face as he turned in his seat a little. “Yeah, it’s great. I just miss my mom. It’s hard when she’s gone for this long.”

“I get that,” he nodded. “But at least you have your dad right?”

“Yeah,” he said with a slow nod. “He’s great.”

Oliver focused back on the drive and Liam let his eyes slide closed. His mind kept flashing back to the morning, even though he wanted to think about anything else. He wanted to forget. But he couldn’t seem to.

_ “What are you talking about?” he shoved his covers back, as he got out of bed.  _

_ “I asked you a question,” his dad turned his eyes to him, and he could see the glassy shine that always came when his dad had spent the whole night with a bottle. “Who the  _ hell _ is William?” _

_ “He’s a kid from school,” Liam replied as his heart stammered in his chest. “Why?” _

_ His dad moved fast, reaching over and grabbing Liam’s phone from his nightstand. “He texted you last night after you got home.” _

_ A hundred curse words flew through Liam’s head as he tried to keep his gaze down. “So?” _

_ “So what the hell is going on Liam?” _

_ “Nothing,” and he hated himself for how quick the word came out of his mouth. “We’re friends.” _

_ “Liam, don’t lie to me.” Without so much as a beat Liam watched as his phone threw across the bedroom. He could feel the air as it passed his head, heard the sound of it hitting the wall, and could practically feel it as he bounced across his carpet. _

_ He could see how furious his father was, and he didn’t know which parts of it was being amped up by the alcohol. But he knew that despite the part of him that wanted to tell his dad the truth, he couldn’t do it. _

_ Even Richard seemed shocked by his actions as he took a step backwards and put his hands over his face. _

_ “What do you want me to say Dad?” he tried to keep his voice even, but he could feel his own emotions shifting into anger. “He’s a friend from school who sometimes texts me stupid shit. Is that a crime?” _

_ “I thought,” his dad started then shook his head. “Liam, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” _

_ “I’m going out,” he grabbed for the closest set of clothes from his floor and moved to go to the bathroom. _

_ “Kid, come on,” his dad crossed the room, and tugged on his shoulder until he looked at him. “It was an accident. It’s just when you didn’t tell me the girl’s name and then your buddy texted you. I got worried that… It doesn’t matter.” _

_ Liam knew exactly what his father had thought. He held his head as high as he could as he did his best to push back tears. “Why don’t you go sleep it off Dad?” _

_ Richard nodded. “You should go get a new phone before your mom get’s back. She’ll be pissed if she knew that I--” _

_ “I’ll tell her I dropped it,” he said almost on autopilot. He almost wished he hadn’t when the small smile formed on his dad’s face. _

_ “That’s my boy,” he patted Liam on the shoulder, as he walked by him and then down the hall to his room. _

_ Liam felt his breath coming in short bursts, each one of them hurting more than the one before. He needed to get out of the house. He didn’t know where to go, but he couldn’t stay there.  _

“Well apparently it’s been decided for us,” Oliver said, bringing Liam’s attention back to the present. 

“Huh?”

“Felicity wants pasta. And apparently she only wants it from our cupboard,” he sighed, but Liam could see his smile as he set the phone down. “Want to help me cook?”

Liam looked over and grinned. “What kind of pasta?”

Now he outright groaned “Technically it’s mac and cheese. But I refused to make it from a Kraft box. You in?”

“Sure.”

\---

Liam liked spending time at William’s house. All he had heard from his mom for months before he met Will was how much trouble Oliver Queen and his vigilante’s were. But he never got that sense in the Queen home.

Will and Felicity came back shortly after they had started getting the food ready. And Liam felt a little bit of the weight lift from his shoulders.

They all ate and joked, and Liam felt a deep ache at how close Will’s family was to one another. He saw the love they had for each other, how kind and accepting Felicity and Oliver were, not just to their son, but to him as well. He wished he could have even a fraction of that from his dad.

“Could we go hanging out in my room?” Will asked, looking between the two adults. 

Liam found it a little amusing that the longer he and Will hung out the more his parents kept an eye on them. And he figured it’s just because they could see how close they were getting. So he really didn’t expect them to say yes. 

“Sure,” Mr. Queen replied giving them both a smile. “Maybe do some studying for that history test you said you have tomorrow?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Way to take the fun out of it Dad.” But he tugged on Liam’s hoodie and pulled him along until they were alone in William’s room.

“Hey,” Will said, even though they had been sitting and talking to each other for over an hour. 

“Hey,” Liam echoed. His head was still so full of that anxious energy from his dad. And even though he knew it was stupid, he couldn’t fully meet William’s gaze. Not after the lies he told his dad. 

“You okay? You seem a little off? ” Will seemed to struggle to find the right words. “I just mean you just seem kinfd of down.”

“It was a weird morning.”

“Did my dad say something awkward? Because if so I’m so sorry.”

“No, Will, he was really nice today,” he nodded then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “It’s just something with my dad. Don’t worry about it.”

@“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Liam considered it for a minute. He knew he could tell Will anything. From the moment they met he had felt a connection that went far beyond anything he thought possible. But the more Liam let thoughts of his dad into his head, especially when he was around William, the less sure he felt about letting Will get close. 

“I’m sure,” he said his hand reaching over to grasp Will’s. “I don’t want to talk about my dad.”

Will smiled, and it was enough to block out all the negativity flowing through Liam’s mind. He was sure he could stay in moments like that forever. But reality always had a way of crashing back down on him.

His phone beeped in his pocket, and for a moment he didn’t think anything of it. The ringtone was different, considering he hadn’t done more than download his contacts. But once he realized what the sound was, he reached for his phone, give Will an apologetic look. 

Mac’s name displayed on the screen, and while he was glad it wasn’t his dad, he still hadn’t wanted to hear from home. Not yet.

“Hello?” he tried to sound calm, not wanting William to sense anything was wrong.

“Dad wants you home,” she said, not even bothering with a greeting. “I assume your at that new kid’s house right? The one I drop you at all the time?”

“Mac,” he stood from the bed and moved around Will’s room. “Can you tell him I’ll be home later?”

“Yeah, not happening,” she scoffed. “The girlfriend is cooking, Cindy or something? I don’t know or care. But he said he told you.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s Claire,” he muttered. 

“See already better at this than me.” He could tell she was smirking. “Besides I drove all the way over here, and I’m downstairs now. So come on.”

“Fine, I’ll be down in a sec,” he hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

Will was watching him as he turned back around. “You have to go?”

“Apparently,” he sighed. “I wish I could stay. I really do. But my dad sent my sister to get me so… I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Will grinned as he stood up. “Text me later? And maybe don’t drop your phone again?”

Liam nodded, swallowing back the memory of that. “I’ll do my best on that one. But I will for sure text you later.”

\---

The closer Mac’s car got to their father’s house the more panic Liam felt. The scene from that morning played in his head on an endless loop. The look in his father’s eyes when he thought, even for the briefest of seconds that Liam was gay. It terrified him. He didn’t think he could ever look at his dad again without seeing that look somewhere deep down. He didn’t know if he could even get through the night in that house without breaking down.

“What’s up with you?” Mac asked as she parked her car in front of the house. “You look like shit.”

“I’m fine,” he said as he tried to pull things back together. If he came undone in front of his father or his new girlfriend, he didn’t know what his dad would do. “I just didn’t want to come home is all.”

She nodded. But the way she watched him told him something else. It’s almost like Mac knew he didn’t want to go inside the house, though he didn’t think there was a way she could. Then she rolled her eyes. “Why do you think I spend so much time with Drew?”

Her words surprised him. Not once in the last few years since their parents divorce had Mac ever made it sound like she wasn’t happy with living with their dad. And he wished they had the kind of relationship where he could ask her for more details.

“He was still drunk when I came home, you know?” she continued, her gaze now focused out the front window. “Spouting some line of bullshit. He didn’t wake or sober up until like an hour ago. Seems fine now.”

“What did he say?” Liam tried not to sound too interested, but he did fear for the worst.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe it does.”

She looked at him again and he didn’t need her to say anything else. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what his father had been saying. But Mackenzie still didn’t say it outloud. So Liam did the one thing that terrified him the most. 

“He said he thought I was gay, right?” Liam’s voice was braely above a whisper. “And then I bet he said he’s so glad he was wrong. Because he’d never be able to live with that.”

“He was drunk,” she said, like it was some kind of defense. “Okay, you gotta give him time to deal with things.”

“No I don’t,” he shook his head. 

“Liam,” she started then threw her head back. “I know how he is. I’m not stupid. I know he was a shitty husband and he’s been a pretty shitty dad too. But he’s alone and he’s angry at Mom for leaving him.”

“That’s not an excuse, Mac,” he raised his voice a little, hating how much it sounded like his father when he did. “He made it so I never want to go in that house again. Do you understand that I just told you the most secret thing about me, so I could stall going back in there?”

The tears he had been trying to hold in started to fall as he shoved his head into his hands. 

His sister wasn’t the most warm person he knew. She was more likely to smack you when you said something kind than return the gesture. But in that moment he felt her hand rest on his shoulder and he knew she was trying.

“Stay here,” she said taking a deep breath.

He watched as she climbed out of the car and made her way up to the house. Liam used the time to calm himself. He’d have to go in eventually. All his stuff was still in there and he’d need his backpack for school in the morning. 

Just when he thought he was ready to brave going inside, Mac came back out carrying a few bags in her hands. He only noticed his stuff because of the bright yellow stripe on his backpack. 

She got to the car and opened the back to toss the stuff inside.

“What are you doing?” he asked, but she didn’t answer as she moved around the car and got back in the front seat. “Mackenzie, seriously what is all this?”

She threw the car into drive and pulled away from the house before she spoke. “We’re gonna go stay at Mom’s.” 

“We?”

She nodded then chanced a look at him. “You shouldn’t be alone. And you said you couldn’t go in there so yes, we are.”

It had been years since Liam had felt any sort of pride or connection to his older sister. And he had started to think that Mac kind of wished he’d never even been born. But that one moment, it showed him that deep down his sister still cared about him. And she was willing to do anything to keep him safe.

\---

Liam assumed his sister would go back to their dad’s after school. They didn’t talk when they got to their mom’s place. Mac had pulled leftovers from the fridge and divided them out between the two of them. After they ate, in silence, she cleared the plates and then went up to her room alone. 

He texted Will for a little bit, then studied for his history test. To be honest, it kind of felt like he was home alone. That was until he heard the soft guitar strums coming from his sister’s room down the hall. Something about it eased a part of him that had been set on high alert. And somehow he fell asleep after that.

But when three o’clock rolled around the next day, and he and Will sat outside waiting for their rides, he watched as his sister’s car pulled into the parking lot.

William followed his confused glaces and turned around. “Is that your sister?”

“Looks like,” Liam said. He stood as Mac made her way over to them. He didn’t think she even knew where his school was located. 

“Hey,” she said as she walked over. “Ready to go?”

Liam felt even more confused. “Mom’s supposed to pick me up.”

Mac let put a frustrated sigh. “I told her I’d come get you so she didn’t have to swing by after the airport.”

“You willingly talked to Mom?”

“Hi,” William walked over to them, probably sensing the weird tension. “You’re Liam’s sister right?”

“Makenzie,” she greeted, holding out her hand. And it was the nicest she had ever been to any of his friends. Liam was sure of this.

“William,” he replied with a nod. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” but then she focused back on Liam. “Look I told Mom I’d come get you. So we should go home. She’s waiting for us.”

He didn’t know why he didn’t like the way she said it. Like there was something going on that he needed to prepare for. He almost told her no, just to avoid whatever this was. 

Will’s attention seemed to be drawn across the parking lot. “That’s my uncle Tommy. I gotta go. But I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah I’ll meet you at your locker.”

Will smiled and gave them a small wave before he walked off. 

Liam waited until Will was a safe distance away before he turned his attention back to Mac. “What’s wrong?”

“Just come on,” she said, and he could tell she was deliberately not answering him. “I told Mom we’d be right home.”

Liam felt his nerves coil in his stomach as he followed her to the car. 

“You have a good day at school?” she asked as soon as she pulled out and down the street towards their mom’s house.

Mac had never been one to ask him about school. And this whole kind, big sister act was starting to worry him. What could possibly be so wrong that she would smile at him and act like they were this normal, happy family?

“What the hell is going Mac? Just tell me.”

She just smiled at him. “We’re almost home.”

“Mackenzie,” he pressed. “What are you not telling me?”

They were stopped at a light and Liam looked over to see his sister visibly trying to hold herself together. “Mom didn’t just get home, she got in this morning.”

“Her flight…”

“I called her last night,” Mac said as she took a deep breath. “Asked her to get an earlier one. Apparently it wasn’t that hard.”

He had a feeling he knew why she had called their mom. That because of him, Mac broke her cardinal rule of going to their mom for anything. 

She went quiet again as the light changed, and they sat in silence the rest of the way to the Pollard home.

As they came to a stop in front of their mom’s house, Liam noticed another car parked in the driveway. For a split second he feared it might be his father. But he soon breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the make and model were all wrong. 

He followed Mac into the house, as his sister closed the door behind them. 

“We’re in the living room, kids,” he heard his mom call out.

“Who’s we?” he mouthed at his sister.

“Captain Drake,” she replied with a sigh. “Mom wanted someone here, in case…”

She didn’t continue as she moved into the living room, taking the open arm chair next to the sofa. 

His mother was in fact sitting in the living room with Captain Drake. Liam only knew the woman a little. From the few mayoral events he’d been too, and the occasional family dinner at the Queens. Zoe always referred to the woman as Aunt Dinah, even though he knew they weren’t related. 

“Hey, sweetie,” his mother smiled, but he could tell she had been crying. “Come sit next to me.”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Bile rose in his throat, as the worst case scenarios cascaded through his head. His mom was okay? She was right here. But there was a cop in his house, and his sister kept staring anywhere but at him.

“What’s going on?”

Emily, reached her hand out, taking Liam’s and pulled him to sit. “Honey, what happened with your dad yesterday?”

He shook his head. He couldn’t tell her what happened. No he always promised his dad he wouldn’t say a word when things got out of hand. It was one phone against a wall. It wasn’t that bad. 

“Nothing,” he replied, shaking his head, then looking at Mac. “Is that what this is about?”

“Liam,” Mac finally raised her head to look at him. “Tell her what happened.”

“Why are you doing this?” he stood and pulled away from his mother. “You’re the one who lives there. You’re the one always sticking up for him.”

“And I’ve been wrong,” his sister said, her tear rimmed eyes matching their mom’s.

“Liam, sweetheart,” his mother stood and took a step towards him. “Your sister and I were talking and--”

“Talking?!” he cut her off. “She’s been nothing but a brat for the last two years. All she’s done is stick by his side and make snide comments about you and now… Nothing happened at Dad’s okay? Nothing.”

His sister moved towards them, and he watched as she rolled up her sleeves. He could see the bruise, red and purple bloomed across both her wrists. 

“This is what he did,” she said, her voice low. “When I went in there to grab our stuff. He grabbed me by the wrists and said ‘if i knew what was good for me I’d bring my brother back in the damn house’. Then his girlfriend came out of the bathroom and he acted like it never happened.”

Liam shook his head. “You didn’t say anything.”

“He’s gets like that,” she continued. “But he’s never been like that with you, Liam. And I thought he could never lash out like that at you. Not his favorite kid. So when you told me what he did, and how close it was to being worse. I knew he was just getting started with you. And I couldn’t let that happen.”

His mother reached over, placing her hand against Mackenzie’s back, as she let her daughter rest her head on her shoulder. 

“I should have known,” his mom said. “This isn’t on either of you. I should have known that your father would keep down this path. And I am so sorry that I ignored it for so long.”

She pulled Liam into her other side, the three of them leaning against each other from strength for support. 

“You don’t ever have to step foot in that house again,” Emily said when they broke apart. “Either of you.”

“What’s Captain Drake doing here?” Liam asked as he looked over to the officer.

Dinah stood with a soft smile at the family. “Your father was served with a restraining order this morning, Liam. Your mom wanted someone here in case he decided to show up.” 

“What happens if he does?” There was still a part of him that cared what happened to his father. But another thought hit him at the same time. “What if you’re not here when he does?”

“If he breaks the restraining order, he’ll be arrested. And you don’t have to worry. I have a few officers on rotation to see to it that your father adheres to the court order,” she said simply. 

“Thank you,” his mom said with a nod to the captain. “I appreciate you seeing to this yourself, Dinah.”

“Of course Mayor Pollard,” she returned the look. “I will leave you three for now. Officer Anastas will be here for the first shift. You have his number and mine if you need anything.”

As the captain left their home, he felt his mom’s arms wrap around him tightly. “I am so sorry, sweetie. But this is for the best.”

He didn’t understand what she meant, not really. And the way Mac kept looking away from them told him something more was going on besides a restraining order. 

“Mom? What’s for the best?”

His mother pulled back, and tucked his hair back like she used to do when he was a little kid right before she told him something sad. “Your sister’s coming to live with us. And I’m taking full custody of both of you. I don’t want your father near either of you ever again.”

\---

The weeks that followed were stressful to say the least. Liam had no choice after the first couple days, but to tell William what was going on with his family. He loved that Will was understanding. And he even told him about that day, and how horrible he had felt denying his feelings for Will just so his dad wouldn’t know. Will just shook his head, and linked their hands. Said there was nothing to be sorry for. Simple and easy.

And despite the fact that he felt this thick layer of guilt over everything with his dad, Liam was growing fond of the new dynamic in his home. His mom and sister would butt heads over how she dressed or how late she was staying out. And while Mac acted like she hated the rules, he could see a part of glad for the boundaries. Maybe she was just happy to feel safe in her house.

Liam was at the park with Will and Zoe, Will’s dad was babysitting the Diggle’s son JJ, and somehow talked the rest of them into the trip as well. But they didn’t mind so much. Not while they shot threw around a basketball and watched Mr. Queen try and chase down the four year old.

Liam spotted his father’s car first, just at the edge of the parking lot. Zoe had ran over to help Mr. Queen grab JJ and Will went to go refill their water bottles. But Liam knew he had to get out of the open before his father tried to get closer.

He moved to go find Will when someone stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Richard Pollard stood there, and Liam could feel the anger radiating off his dad. 

“Kid, it’s been a while.”

Liam took a step back, trying to gauge if he could make a run for it if he tried. But his father reached for him before he could, and grabbed his wrist. Fingers pressed in tight against his skin, blunt nails cutting him.

“We need to talk, son.”

“Let go of me, Dad.” He tried to pull out of the grip, but he couldn’t seem to get his father to let up.

“First your sister turns on me, and now you? What is wrong with you two? What kind of poison bullshit has your mother been feeding you?”

“You’re hurting me,” he managed to say, but even that didn’t seem to bother his dad.

“You don’t want to live with your mom full time,” he scoffed. “Neither does Mac. She’s just pissed about something stupid. Now tell me what’s got you so twist, son?”

“I think you should let the boy go.”

His father turned, and Liam could just see Mr. Queen standing behind them. 

Richard let go of Liam’s wrist and he had enough space to back up a few feet. 

His dad smiled. “No offense, but this is between me and my son.”

Oliver nodded, then moved so he was standing in front of Liam. “Now I’m between you and your son. And if you touch him again you’re gonna wish you didn’t.”

“And what? Vigilantes now out here sticking their noses in the middle of family business?” his father scoffed.

“Oh good you already know who I am,” Oliver said, his voice even. “I hate the whole introduction thing.”

“Why is this any of your business?”

“Because your son happens to be a friend of my son,” he explained taking a step closer to Liam’s father. “And because his mother trusts me to keep him safe when he’s in my care. And I take my responsibilities extremely seriously. So I encourage you, Mr. Pollard, to get in your car and drive away right now. Or you will not like what happens next.”

“I just want to speak to my kid.”

“He doesn’t want to speak to you.” 

“Why don’t you let me ask my son if he wants to speak with me?” Liam watched as his dad leaned around Mr. Queen, staring him right in the eye. “I just want to know why, Liam. You owe me that much.”

He hated this. He hated that his dad could make him feel this bad about something that wasn’t his fault. And he was sick of hiding how he felt for his dad’s benefit. “No I don’t.”

“Liam,” Mr. Queen said, looking back at him. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do,” he replied then stepped to the side so he could see his father fully. “I don’t owe you anything. You’re supposed to be my dad. You’re supposed to give a shit about me and my feelings.”

“Liam…”

“No,” he said in a burst of anger and tears. “Don’t just say what you think will smooth everything over. Well you never deal with the fallout of anything.”

“Son, let’s talk alone.”

Liam shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere with you. You hurt Mac, I know you did so don’t deny it. And I know if I had told you the truth that morning you would have hurt me too.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Liam took a deep breath. “I’m gay Dad.”

He hated how it happened. And he wished more than anything that his father wasn’t looking at him the way he was right then. But Liam couldn’t deny the weight that lifted when he said those words out loud.

“You made me afraid to tell you who I was,” he continued, something racing through him. “You made me wish I could change the truth. So that’s why I’m done. Because you can’t be the dad either of us needs. And we deserve better than you.”

His father made a move forward. But Mr. Queen was there, his hand pressed into Richard’s chest as he said in a low, gravelly voice. “I’m not gonna tell you to leave again.”

Liam’s father backed off, his hands up as he moved off towards the parking lot. A part of him thought he’d say something, anything as last parting words. But his echoing footsteps on the asphalt seemed to say it all.

“You’re a brave kid, Liam,” Mr. Queen said after a few moments of silence stretched between them. “Standing up to someone like that, especially family, and telling them who you are, it takes courage. And I know it might not mean the same, but I’m proud of you.”

Liam smiled up at him, even if he felt like the words were just meant to build him up. He didn’t feel brave. 

He saw Zoe and William at the edge of the playground, pushing JJ on the swings. And Oliver seemed to follow his line of sight. “I told them to stay over there until we were done. We should get you home, your mom’s gonna wanna hear about this.”

He nodded ready to follow Oliver over. But he wanted to say one thing before they met up with the others. “Mr. Queen?”

“Yeah?”

He looked up at Will’s dad. Someone he had grown to view in many different ways. But he knew no matter what, he could always count the man to be in his corner. “It means more.”


End file.
